


What happens to us now?

by Say_Anything



Series: Life After The War... [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Connected One Shots, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, really just a way for me to get out all of my post war feelings, tags'll be updated as we go, that may or may not ever happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything
Summary: A series of Glimmadora oneshots, based on their life together after the war ends.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Life After The War... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567645
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76





	1. Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *Crawls out of the trash can with a stack of new fluff fic ideas*
> 
> Heyyy, so, I don't know if season 5 will decimate this fic when it airs, but for now here's a bunch of random semi-connected oneshots for Glimmadora after the war. They get their happily ever after because I say so. Chapters won't necessarily be posted in order, but I'll always do my best to outline a timeline.  
> Maybe some drama or angst to come, but mostly just fluffy fluff.  
> Sidenote: This is a follow up to 'Back to You'.
> 
> Rated 'T' for now....

Adora didn’t think she quite knew how to be a good girlfriend yet. Or a girlfriend at all. Period. Which, she figured was fair, considering it had been little more than a few days since she’d become one. And she’d never had one before.

She’d had whatever Catra was. Which, she wasn’t sure officially ever qualified as girlfriend. Or at least, they’d never actually sat down and talked about it. Like she had with Glimmer.

* * *

_“Adora,” Glimmer’s voice quavered slightly despite her erect posture as she paced back and forth in front of Adora, who sat politely on the edge of her bed. Why Glimmer had cornered her in her room, she had no idea. They rarely spent any time in here, even less so since the end of the war, when they spent most of their stolen free moments in Glimmer’s room. Doing… Stuff._

_Still, Adora didn’t interrupt. She tried to remain vigilant. Tried to listen and actually hear what Glimmer was saying, as per yet another discussion they’d had once they’d resolved the bitter feelings between them. Communication was super important in any relationship after all. At least, that’s what Bow had told her._

_“It’s only been a few days since, y’know, the war ended… And only a few days since we’ve been—Since we—uh, we… Kissed?”_

_Adora’s nose wrinkled, they’d done more than that, but sure… It had been just a few days since they’d first kissed, yes. So Adora held her tongue._

_Glimmer cast a quick glance at her out of the corner of her eye and cleared her throat. “Um, and, in light of that fact—and the fact that we keep… Kissing… “_

_Glimmer’s face suddenly scrunched, and she growled, frustrated, her hands tightening into fists at her side._

_“Glimmer—,” Adora was about to try and reassure her that she could tell her anything, that she shouldn’t mince words or feelings, when Glimmer revealed the true reason she’d cornered her today._

_“Ugh! This is stupid! Adora,” Glimmer turned on her with pleading eyes. “I love you. You know that. But I want more than just this… Whatever this nightly ‘ritual’ is that we have now. W-Will you be my girlfriend?” A brilliant blush lit up the queen’s cheeks. “…Please?”_

_Adora blinked, speechless as she absorbed Glimmer’s request. The silence stretched between them as it began to unravel in Adora’s head what Glimmer meant by girlfriend._

_More than their nightly ‘ritual’, yeah… She wanted Adora as her partner. In all things. In all senses of the word._

_“It’s just… We’ve been friends for so long, and I’ve had a massive crush on you for just as long, and after what you said the other night, when we were—um, I—I thought maybe you would want—,”_

_Adora put a stop to Glimmer’s rambling by standing and quickly crossing the room, cupping her face in both hands before leaning down for a feather light kiss._

_“Yes, Glim,” she murmured, then pressing their lips together again, this time long enough for Glimmer to slip her arms around her waist in return._

_‘I’d be honored.’_

* * *

Adora smiled to herself as she recalled the memory, blinking away the soft rays of morning sunlight that drifted in through the large open window as night gave way to dawn. In a move very unlike herself, she hid from the sun, burying herself further in the purple blankets surrounding her and curling tighter around the form of her sleeping girlfriend.

Morning could wait. Training could wait. Everything could wait. The war was over, and she had very important new girlfriend duties to fulfill. Namely, being there to snuggle Glimmer into oblivion the second she opened her eyes. And whether or not she knew _how_ to be a good girlfriend, she was determined to _try_ her absolute hardest to make Glimmer happy. That had to count for something.

Sinking further into the soft mattress of Glimmer’s hanging bed, Adora tightened the arm that looped around her girlfriend’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her bare shoulder.

She was trying to be gentle, but the gesture appeared to wake Glimmer nonetheless, because she grumbled and then yawned and stretched, arching against Adora in a way that made the blonde feel suddenly _a lot_ more awake.

“G’morning,” Glimmer slurred, raising one hand to rest against the one Adora had pressed against her stomach, even though her eyes were slipping shut again.

“Morning,” Adora smiled, neglecting to move her lips away from Glimmer’s shoulder and instead trailing a few more gentle kisses down towards the base of her right wing. The tiny feathers seemed to shiver as Adora neared them, her teeth grazing the spot where the feathers met the skin of Glimmer’s back and then her girlfriend jerked and Adora could feel her toes curl in the bunched blankets.

“’Dora,” she slurred again, squeezing her eyes shut, although a smile was clear on her face. “I have a meeting with my dad that I’m probably already late for… We can’t—,”

“Can’t what?” Adora teased, enjoying the way Glimmer was wiggling back against her as she teased her yet again with just the slightest hint of a bite.

“Can’t…,” Glimmer trailed off into a tiny, breathy moan.

Grinning, but deciding not to torture her girlfriend before her very important meeting with her estranged father, Adora rose up on her elbow and pressed a series of quick and very loud kisses against her girlfriend’s cheek instead.

Glimmer flinched, and burst into giggles, trying to escape Adora’s assault by blindly batting at her with one hand. Adora caught it easily and rolled Glimmer onto her back so that they were finally face-to-face.

“Someone once told me a good girlfriend gives good morning kisses,” Adora teased with a smug grin as Glimmer narrowed her eyes into a mock glare.

“And who was this someone?” she joked back, stubborn, even as the hand Adora had caught came to rest against her cheek.

“Mm,” Adora pretended to think about it, pursing her lips. “The most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Glimmer’s face softened and she smiled before surging upward and kissing Adora, soft and sweet.

Adora caught her and rolled them over, the next teasing taunt dying on her tongue as Glimmer’s slipped into her mouth.

“What happened to that meeting?” she asked, quite genuinely, as Glimmer pulled away and began kissing down the column of her throat.

“Don’t remind me,” Glimmer groaned, the sound tickling Adora’s sensitive skin so badly she ducked her chin out of instinct and nearly trapped Glimmer’s face between her cheek and shoulder. Luckily, her girlfriend pulled back just in time and gazed down at her, running her fingertips reverently over Adora’s reddened lips.

“I don’t wanna go,” she sighed, flopping down on Adora’s chest in defeat. Grinning, Adora pulled her closer, running her fingertips dangerously close to Glimmer’s wings again. “I wanna stay here with you. All day. Lazy morning. Lazy afternoon. Lazy evening.”

“Just us,” Adora agreed, wanting to ignore her own meetings today. She had promised both Scorpia and Catra that she’d help them scout out the ruins of the Fright Zone later today.

“But we can’t,” Glimmer mumbled, drawing random patterns with a single finger against Adora’s chest. “We have to be adults. With _responsibilities._ ”

She dragged out the words, making Adora giggle.

“We may not have today, but we’ll have tonight,” she promised, allowing her roaming fingers to touch the edge of Glimmer’s wings. “And I promise I’ll make it worth the wait…”

Glimmer sucked in a harsh breath and before Adora knew what was happening, sparkles filled her vision and she was left holding empty air.

It took her a second to register that Glimmer was now standing below her, beneath the bed, gathering the clothes she’d discarded last night. Adora crawled to the edge and peered out of the bundle of blankets at her.

“Something I said?” she teased, allowing one arm to dangle off the side.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, and I don’t appreciate that kind of emotional manipulation,” Glimmer growled, although there was no true bite in her voice. Just very obvious frustration. “As Queen, I have to prioritize. I can’t be distracted by-”

“By?” Adora prompted as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms above her head in a move that was _most definitely_ made to be distracting.

It worked. Glimmer trailed off, lavender eyes roaming over her bare form.

“…Trivial things.”

“Oh, trivial things?” Adora agreed, rolling her head to stretch her neck and nearly choking on a giggle when she heard Glimmer _whine_ beneath her.

“Yes!” Glimmer nearly shouted. “So… I’m going to go now…. And you should to! Because you—I know you have things to do today to and—AUGH!”

In a flash of sparkles, Glimmer was on top of her again, kissing her senseless despite the flurry of giggles currently escaping Adora.

She kissed her, groaned something unintelligible, and then drew away, stroking Adora’s cheek gently.

“I love you, I gotta go, get dressed, and you’d better keep your word and knock my socks off later.”

“Deal.” Adora placed a hand over the one Glimmer had resting against her cheek and smiled.

A smile back, and then a flash of light, and Glimmer was gone.

Sighing to herself, Adora let her hand fall to rest against her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling. She may not have known how to be a good girlfriend yet, but she was pretty sure she was learning quickly.

And now she had all the time in the world.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Scorpia deal with insecurities while Catra and Adora discuss their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Spice :)  
> a.k.a. this chapter is just me flexing my opinion on Catradora
> 
> End is rated M, fair warning (LostDisposition's fic Rebel Heart was an inspo for this chapter pls go read, it's fantastic!)

Glimmer watched from the window as Adora and Catra made their way out of Bright Moon, laughing and talking—exchanging inside jokes that she couldn’t hear, but had been plenty privy to the last few weeks. They’d be gone for some time. A week at least, Glimmer knew—their mission to scout out the ruins of the Fright Zone so that the rebuilding of the Scorpion Kingdom could begin in earnest.

She’d made sure to say her goodbyes to Adora that morning, but even still, it hurt Glimmer to watch her go. An ache already gnawing at her heart knowing she wouldn’t have Adora to curl up next to tonight. Or the night after that. Or the night after that….

She had naively imagined that after the war they’d have only each other, no responsibilities, not a care in the world. But of course, there was more to do. There always would be for the Queen and former She-Ra. Temporary separation was something she’d have to get used to she supposed.

Glimmer watched the two until they’d disappeared into the Whispering Woods, a sinking feeling filling her gut as they shoved each other playfully before dashing into the shadows. The thought of them alone made Glimmer’s jaw clench, in a habit she hadn’t been able to shake since being crowned queen. Adora had assured her that she and Catra had talked about… Everything. She promised that things were finally okay between them, that there was no buried pain or hidden feelings. And Glimmer believed her, she thought… At least she believed that to be what Adora felt. But Catra was a different story.

And Glimmer knew firsthand that bitter feelings—that love—doesn’t die so easily.

Sighing, Glimmer turned away from the window and slogged through the rest of her daily meetings somewhat blankly. Present in body, but her mind faraway in the Fright Zone. After her last meeting with the General, she began to pace the castle, her feet guiding her to the gardens, where she’d gone so often when Shadow Weaver used to walk the halls.

Freely…

Glimmer shuddered, still hating herself for what she let that witch do. It wasn’t until Catra had told her all the terrible things Shadow Weaver had done to her and Adora as children in Horde Prime’s cell, that Glimmer had realized her mistake. She’d known Shadow Weaver to be a manipulative person… But abusing both Adora and Catra as babies… It hurt to know that most of her newfound powers came from the woman. Her only saving grace was that she’d sworn to use her magic for good. No matter what. Shadow Weaver’s influence wouldn’t been seen anywhere else in Etheria, ever again.

Reaching the gardens, Glimmer glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting, casting an ethereal orange and pink glow across the horizon. She noticed a hunched silhouette sitting near the edge of the garden, almost dismissing it as a plant until a tail lashed out and she suddenly she knew exactly who had chosen to spend the evening here too.

Glimmer approached the figure slowly, so as not to startle her and risk the unintentional sting of her tail. If Scorpia noticed her before she sat down, she didn’t say anything. Glimmer settled beside her, pulling her cape onto her lap to avoid bunching it beneath her. Scorpia glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, but her face remained solemn.

“Your Majesty,” she mumbled, greeting Glimmer a bit more coldly than she’d expected. This was Scorpia after all. She was smiles and hugs and awkward bumbling. But upon closer inspection, Glimmer noticed she just looked sad and faraway, her gaze trained on the falling sun.

“It’s usually Glimmer to you… You okay?” Glimmer asked, reaching out to touch her spiky shoulder gently. Scorpia didn’t say anything at first but seemed to lean slightly into her touch.

It struck Glimmer then that she probably missed Catra just as much as she missed Adora. The two had become increasingly close since the end of the war, since Catra had begun to work on herself, since she’d officially joined the Rebellion.

“Yeah, yes, I’m… fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Scorpia forced an unconvincing smile that Glimmer didn’t return. Sighing after holding the fake smile for a beat too long, Scorpia rested her chin against her drawn up knees, her tail drooping behind her. “I’m not fine.”

“I can see that,” Glimmer tried to tease her lightly, but Scorpia simply curled more tightly around herself. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You mean you aren’t worried?” Scorpia suddenly pinned her a look that Glimmer could only describe as terrified.

“Worried? About what?”

“Them!” Scorpia gestured wildly towards the edge of the Whispering Woods, where Catra and Adora had gone that morning. “Them…”

Glimmer frowned, trying to ignore the nagging fear gnawing at her gut again. “Them?”

“You know,” Scorpia waved her claws in a desperate attempt to explain her obviously jumbled thoughts. “The two of them. On a mission together. They’ve always been close. Even back… You know, when they were trying to kill each other! You could always tell there was a real bond there. And even since the end of the war… You know, we joined you guys. But Catra… She’s changing. Which is good! It’s great actually. I just can’t help but think…,”

Scorpia trailed off and the sinking in Glimmer’s gut began to worsen. “Think what?”

“That they’ll reconnect, y’know?”

Glimmer bit her lip, tucking her hands in her lap to keep them from trembling at Scorpia’s confession. “Would that be a bad thing? They grew up together.”

_They deserve to be happy…Right?_

“Exactly,” Scorpia’s voice hardened, but Glimmer noticed her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “That’s my point. They’ve always been so close; they know each other better than anyone. I just thought that now… After everything… I’d have a chance. But with Adora around—,”

“Scorpia wait,” Glimmer interrupted, touching her arm gently. “I can’t really speak for Catra. But Adora—I mean, she’s not… It’s not like it was back then. She’s, y’know… With me.”

“No, no, I know that! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to suggest that she’s not… Or that she would… you know. It’s just, you see them too… Right?”

Glimmer’s jaw clenched and she broke Scorpia’s pleading gaze to peer into the golden sunset. Yes, she did see them. Around the castle. A lot. Playing, teasing, rough housing.

Adora was always there to reassure her though, and hold her at night, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear in the morning and make the fear that Glimmer would ever lose her fade.

But now they were off on a mission, together, in the Fright Zone, like old times. What would powerful memories bring to the surface?

“I’m sorry…” Scorpia must have noticed how rigid Glimmer had become, because she dipped her head like a sad puppy. “I don’t mean to make you upset too. I just… I don’t know what to do.”

Glimmer took a moment, inhaling deeply, before plastering her bravest smile on and turning to Scorpia. “Honestly, there’s nothing we can do. Catra and Adora are adults who will make their own decisions.”

Scorpia drooped lower.

“But I don’t think we need to worry. Catra is changing, like you said, she’s not going to ruin what Adora has now.” Scorpia nodded solemnly. “And… She won’t ruin what she has with _you._ ”

A genuine tiny smile broke through as Glimmer gently patted Scorpia’s claw. Whether she believed her own words or not was up for debate. But seeing Scorpia doubt her growing relationship with Catra was enough to push Glimmer to action.

And she was right, wasn’t she? There was nothing to worry about…. Right?

God, she hoped…

* * *

They’d set up their first camp at the edge of the Fright Zone when it happened.

Catra flopped down at the end of Adora’s sleeping bag, yawning widely and stretching her arms above her head before curling up.

“Hey,” she looked up at Adora, her eyes glowing in the light from their campfire. “Just like old times, right?”

“Mmm, the lack of a roof over our heads feels slightly different.”

“Come on, no way,” Catra sat up suddenly. “Field training? Have you forgotten _everything_ from your Horde days?”

Adora scoffed. “Pfft, no. I just—Uh, I remembered the inside stuff more.”

“Right,” Catra rolled her eyes. “That explains your garbage tracking skills.”

Adora threw her boot at Catra’s head, who dodged it with…Well, with cat like reflexes.

“Wanna fight?” Adora teased.

“You’d lose.”

“Okay, hold on. What’s She-Ra’s win count?”

“I’m not fighting She-Ra,” Catra practically purred. “I’d be fighting you. And I would kick your ass.”

“It’s on, kitty,” Adora challenged, lunging for Catra who screeched in delight as they rolled across the ground, nearly running over the campfire. In fact, the end of Catra’s tail being singed was the only thing that stopped the scuffle.

“Look what you did!” she clutched the end of her blackened tail sadly. “I’ll never be the same again!”

“Oh relax,” Adora laughed, brushing the dirt off her clothes and feeding the fire. “You’ll grow new hair.”

Catra glared at her but rejoined her in sitting beside the fire. They both sat gazing into the flames, their shoulders brushing occasionally. The comfortable silence lasted only a few minutes before Catra wrapped her tail around Adora and nudged her, voice soft when she said her name, “Adora?”

“Hm?”

“Does it feel weird at all, being out here together again?”

“Weird how?” Adora asked, poking the fire with a stick. But Catra didn’t answer at first. In fact, she fell silent. It wasn’t until Adora looked over at her that she realized Catra was simply staring at her with wide eyes.

Then suddenly she was leaning forward and—

Adora knew what was about to happen a split second before it did and she turned just before Catra’s lips could collide with hers, throwing the girl off balance. She nearly hit the dirt before lashing her tail to right herself and pinning Adora with a furious glare.

“What the hell?” she spat, ears flattening as Adora leapt up and began to pace.

“What do you mean what the hell? What do you think you’re _doing,_ Catra?”

“Well, I was going for a kiss, but clearly I misread the room,” She huffed, crossing her arms, eyes darting to the ground as a blush colored her cheeks.

“A kiss?” Adora threw her arm out as she whirled on her. “Catra! I’m with Glimmer!”

“Yeah? And I’m _technically_ with Scorpia now. So what? We’re out here on our own, it’s like old times, remember? They’ll never have to know.”

“Catra,” Adora lowered her voice, knowing that continuing to escalate tempers wouldn’t end in anything good. Catra’s pride was wounded and she wasn’t going to listen to Adora’s indignance. “ _We_ would know.”

Catra hissed softly, tail curling around her tucked legs. A heavy silence fell over them, as they both stared intently at the dirt. Squeezing her eyes shut, Adora took a seat across from Catra again, reaching out to place a gentle hand on her knee. Catra flinched but did not move away.

“Catra, we can’t do this.”

“Do what? We literally didn’t do _anything_.”

“We can’t play this game anymore,” Adora clarified. “The war’s over. And we need to outgrow it.”

Catra’s bi-colored eyes widened, as if she’d been struck. “What game? The way I felt about you was never a game. Not to me.”

“Me neither.” Adora’s voice was quiet. “But we’re not those kids anymore. And so much has happened since then.”

“You said you forgave me!”

“I did!... For the most part,” Adora tried to lighten the mood with a teasing grin, but Catra just looked away, her mouth forming a grim line. “Catra…,” Adora sighed, running a hand through her hair. “We missed our shot.”

Catra’s brow furrowed somehow further but she didn’t respond.

“And there’s not going to be another one. We’re different people now, not those naïve cadets. There’s no way we could go back to it all even if we wanted too. Too much has changed. We could never pretend that it hasn’t.”

“If it hadn’t been for that stupid sword—,”

“No, Catra,” Adora interrupted quickly, her hand still calmly resting on Catra’s knee. “I’m not sure… We would have ever really worked.”

Catra finally looked up at her, eyes pained.

“We just don’t fit.”

“We did fit. We were best friends.”

“Best friends who were constantly competing and fighting and at each other’s throats.”

“We hugged sometimes,” Catra grumbled.

Adora’s lips quirked into a small smile. “We did. And we cared a lot about each other. But… I’ve learned that it takes a lot more than that to make two people work together.”

“Like you and Sparkles,” Catra practically hissed the name.

“Glimmer and I are a good example, yes. But I’ve learned so much since I left the Horde from everyone. From the other princesses, from the Queen and King, from Bow and his dads. There are so many different kinds of relationships out there. Healthy ones and… Not so healthy ones. And it takes a hell of a lot more work to make the nasty one’s worth something. And… Catra, the sword was always my destiny. Really, the only thing that might have changed, was if you’d come with me…”

“You’re blaming me?” Catra balked.

“No, no, I’m not blaming you for anything. You just… If you’d come with me, we could have grown together. Learned together. Maybe then, maybe, thing would have been different.”

Catra peered at her suspiciously, eyes flicking over her face.

“But, there’s not really a point in looking back. We’re where we are now. We can’t change that. We can only move forward.”

Catra frowned, glaring down at the hand Adora had on her thigh. “I was sure you hated me the second you left me at Thaymor.”

“I never hated you, Catra. I loved you. I still love you. I’ve always wanted to show you the world that I got to see outside of the Fright Zone. And now I can! I’m so grateful for that.”

“Then why—,”

“Because I’m in love with someone else now,” Adora interrupted softly. “And I’m happy. And I can see a future with her that makes me even happier. And if you love me like you say you do, Catra… You’ll respect that.”

Catra’s eyes glistened as they met Adora’s but she nodded firmly after a beat of silence. “I don’t have to like it though, do I?”

“I’ll give you some time. You have someone back home who cares about you very much and deserves your attention,” Adora replied with a wink, but Catra couldn’t seem to hold her gaze. Opening her arms, Adora sat back on her heels and said, “Wanna do one of those hugs we used to do? Like old times?”

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Catra shuffled forward and slid her arms around Adora’s waist, tucking her chin over her shoulder.

“I will, you know?” she murmured quietly into the embrace. “…Always love you.”

“I know.”

Catra pulled away as Adora tucked a stray strand of wild hair behind her ear.

“Me too.”

* * *

For two weeks Glimmer let her insecurities eat away at her. What Scorpia had said in the gardens made a terrifying amount of sense. She tried to be strong, of course, for Scorpia—who remained just as jittery and agitated as Glimmer felt inside. She went about her daily routine, fulfilled her queenly duties. But inside, she was doubting every instance of affection she and Adora had ever displayed for each other. More than anything, she felt crushed under the weight of the knowledge that Adora had settled.

Catra had been her best friend. A girl she literally grew up with, trained with, spent every day of her life with. They knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, inside and out.

How long had Glimmer known Adora? An entire year? Since she became She-Ra and the war ended? How many times a day did she learn something new about Adora that she hadn’t known before? How many times had they argued over minute differences? They weren’t the same. They hadn’t grown up together. And more than that, Glimmer was still struggling with the idea that she deserved Adora at all. Especially after nearly ending the world. And… blaming her for the death of her mother.

Adora was too good.

She didn’t deserve her.

And maybe neither did Catra, but at least she stood a better chance.

Frustrated, angry, hurt, wound into a tight ball of stress, Glimmer let the General begin taking the calls Adora made to check in with Bright Moon and report on their progress. More than once, the General came calling for her with Adora requesting to speak with her, but she always sent her away. She had no words for Adora.

And she knew that ignoring her would only make their reunion worse, but she wasn’t sure she’d have the words then either.

Everything felt wrong.

Somehow, she managed to dodge Adora’s calls for the entire two weeks she and Catra were in the Fright Zone. It wasn’t until the General informed her of their return that she forced herself into ‘queen mode’ and assembled a meeting to discuss the success of their mission.

Making sure to enter the war room last, so as to avoid any public reunion with Adora, Glimmer took her seat at the head of the table. She only glanced once in Adora and Catra’s direction, catching them murmuring to each other, heads tilted close, before clearing her throat and drawing their attention. Adora’s blue eyes landed on hers, but Glimmer quickly looked away before she could read anything within them.

She kept things short, precise, asking Adora and Catra to recount their findings while all of it simply passed through her ears. She was sweating and shaking and burning up all at the same time being this near the person who was unintentionally breaking her heart. She knew it wasn’t fair. She knew she should at least talk to Adora about it. But all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and break down.

As soon as they’d established their next course of action, Glimmer dismissed everyone and teleported out of the war room to her own room, throwing herself onto her bed. She wasn’t sure why it had hurt more than anything her brain had come up with to see them whispering to one another. Maybe because she felt it validated all of her fears? She gripped her pillow tightly, willing the angry tears that burned the corners of her eyes to come, but they wouldn’t.

Gritting her teeth, frustrated, prepared to scream into her pillow, Glimmer was only stopped by a knock on the door.

“Glim?”

 _Fuck._ _Adora._

Glimmer didn’t respond, hoping she’d go away on her own. But Adora seemed determined, as she pushed the door opened and looked around, her face lighting up when she saw Glimmer peeking over the edge of her hanging bed.

“There you are! You ran off so quickly after the meeting, I wanted—,” Glimmer teleported just as Adora reached the top stair, ending up in front of the window while her girlfriend blinked down dumbly at her.

“Glimmer?”

Glimmer’s jaw tightened and she crossed her arms, trying to keep them from trembling as she stared pointedly out the window.

“Are you okay?” Adora’s voice was very soft as she climbed down the stairs and slowly approached Glimmer.

The queen flinched when Adora reached out to touch her shoulder and immediately she drew away.

“Glimmer, what’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?”

Glimmer grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, hating herself for being petty and hurt. She knew they were supposed to be working on this. Talk. Communicate. Don’t let your feelings build so big that they explode.

“I’m fine,” she grit, unconvincingly. “Nothing’s wrong.”

She flinched again when Adora’s fingers brushed her arm. “Glim, can I touch you?”

God, Glimmer wanted to scream. Her good, perfect, sensitive, considerate girlfriend so cautious of upsetting her further and Glimmer couldn’t even explain why she was so upset in the first place. It wasn’t fair. Scorpia was right, she didn’t deserve this. Didn’t deserve her.

“No,” she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut somehow tighter as if that would help block everything out.

“Okay,” Adora’s voice was concerned but she didn’t reach out again. “Can you talk to me? Please? Tell me how I can help you. How can I fix this?”

Glimmer hated those words, there was nothing to fix. Just… Something to let go of.

She also hated herself for the childish words that came out of her mouth just as the tears began to fall. “Just go back to Catra.”

A beat passed as Adora tried to understand what she’d said. Finally, she spoke, the confusion clear in her voice. “What? Go back to Catra, what are you—,”

“I don’t know why you pretend what we have is worth anything, Adora!” Glimmer whirled on her now, angry, hurt, bitter, the tears flying. Adora took a step back in surprise. “We both know it’s always been her. Even through all the horrible shit she’s done. So why don’t you stop lying to yourself and stop lying to me and go to her. We both know you want to.”

“Glimmer, what are you talking about?” Adora’s brow wrinkled in confusion and Glimmer could see her own eyes beginning to glisten. “I don’t understand. Lying about us?”

Glimmer’s voice cracked as she continued, allowing the emotions of the past two weeks to explode out of her. “What am I to you Adora?”

“You’re—,”

“It doesn’t matter what I am, because I’ll never be her! I can never give you what she can. What you really want!”

“Glimmer, please—,”

“So just go to her! I know you two did—something—out there on that mission, I saw the way you looked at each other in the war room. I—,”

“Stop.” Adora, now forgoing consent, reached out and grabbed Glimmer’s wrist, yanking her forward to snap her out of her tirade. Her voice and expression had gone dark, although Glimmer could see the shine of confused tears streaking her cheeks. “Stop, Glimmer. This isn’t fair.”

“I know it’s not fair! But it’s true!” Glimmer shouted, feeling weak in her grip.

“What’s true? That I don’t care about you? That everything we’ve gone through together has been meaningless? That my feelings don’t count? How does that make any sense? After—,” Adora’s own voice cracked then. “After everything…Glim.”

Glimmer just choked back a sob, letting her forehead fall against Adora’s collar. “You’ve known her for so long…”

“What does that matter?” Adora asked quietly, loosening her grip on Glimmer’s wrist and letting it slide up her arm gently. “I’ve known Bow and Sea Hawk the same amount of time, but guess who I like more? Time doesn’t mean anything.”

“But…” Glimmer felt stupid now, her excuses weak and childish. “You know her. She knows you.”

“You know me too,” Adora countered, her free hand winding its way around the back of Glimmer’s neck to toy with the soft hairs at the back of her neck.

 _That’s cheating_ , Glimmer mused tiredly as Adora began to stroke through her hair, relaxing her.

“Not as well… I didn’t even know you hated carrots until yesterday.”

“Neither did I,” Adora chuckled quietly. “Never had one.”

Glimmer sniffled, nuzzling her face more properly into Adora’s shoulder as she slipped her free arm around Glimmer. Whether she believed what Adora was saying or not… It felt insanely good to be held by her again.

“Do you… Really think our relationship is meaningless… Because Catra has known me longer?” Adora nearly whimpered, drawing back to look Glimmer in the eye.

“No,” Glimmer defended herself weakly. “Not just because of that. It’s how you act around each other… Like, you’re so close. Like you know everything about the other person. Like you’re two sides of the same coin.”

“Glimmer, I love you.”

“You love her too!”

“I’m _in_ love with you,” Adora countered, her eyes beginning to water again. “I don’t understand where you’re coming from right now. I’m sorry that I’m reconnecting with Catra, but that doesn’t change the fact that I fell in love with _you_ , Glim. You’re the one that I want to see when I wake up every morning and when I fall asleep every night. I want to watch the stars with you and go on adventures and help you rule the kingdom. I want a—,”

Adora trailed off and Glimmer watched as a blush spread across her cheeks.

“A what?” she prodded.

“A—A future with you.”

“A…,” Glimmer found she couldn’t even fathom repeating Adora’s words. Instead she breathed out, “Why me?”

“Don’t ask me to prove how much I love you,” Adora whimpered, voice breaking as she meets the queen’s eyes. “Just trust that I do…Please.”

Her words hit Glimmer like a kick from Swift Wind how foolish she was being. Jealousy over Adora’s childhood friend, when every single day Adora showed her in new ways how much she loved her. They didn’t know everything about one another, but they would learn. They argued, but they talked, they worked through their problems. They hadn’t known each other their whole lives, but the connection they’d built in such a short time was strong.

“I—,” Glimmer fought back more tears. “I’m so sorry. I love you too. You know that? Right? I love you.”

A watery smile broke through Adora’s grief-stricken expression and she pulled Glimmer in, pressing their lips together in a soft, but long overdue kiss.

“I do,” she murmured when they parted. “But it wouldn’t hurt you to say it more often.”

She teased Glimmer with a wink and then added, “And believe that I do too.”

Unable to fight her own smile, Glimmer wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and teleported them into her bed, burying her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder as they snuggled into the sheets.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, nuzzling into Adora’s neck and pressing a few gentle kisses there. “I just missed you so much. I let me head get the better of me.”

“I missed you too. It’s okay,” Adora sighed as Glimmer’s lips brush her jaw. “We’re okay. It’s all okay. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Glimmer felt like she couldn’t say it enough. Pushing herself up on one elbow, she stroked Adora’s face and murmured, “Can I show you?”

A slow grin spread Adora’s lips. “I’m all yours, Your Majesty.”

* * *

Adora’s breath left her in harsh pants, her trembling hands clutching at Glimmer’s back as the queen slid her fingers inside of her roughly, picking up a quick pace immediately. Her teeth grazed Adora’s neck, a tease of what was to come as she bit down hard on Adora’s shoulder and growled, “M _ine_.”

“Oh, fuck… Glimmer…”

It hadn’t been long, but Adora was already on the edge, struggling to maintain a semblance of self-control as Glimmer absolutely took her apart—claimed her. She sucked on Adora’s neck, leaving marks that she’d have to work to hide tomorrow, but her sex addled mind considered maybe …not? Allowing everyone to see what _her queen_ had done to her.

The thought made her wild and she threw her head back, rocking her hips hard into Glimmer’s hand as she came, practically screaming Glimmer’s name. Glimmer stopped then, resting her forehead against Adora’s, and they simply lay shaking in the aftermath, harsh breath mingling.

Adora was trembling now, her entire body going weak and limp as Glimmer immediately began to soothe the bites with soft kisses and ran her hands over Adora’s sweat slick body.

“I love you so much, Adora…,” she whispered, her voice losing the commanding tone and Adora’s body jerked as the tears came.

They weren't sad tears, but not exactly happy either, maybe relieved? Her entire body felt overstimulated, overwhelmed with her emotions.

But she felt so loved as Glimmer shushed her sobs and wrapped around her, sweetly kissing whatever skin she could reach. Adora clung to her queen, hiding in her shoulder as sobs turn to hiccups and exhaustion overtook her.

“I love you too,” she choked out finally and Glimmer looked up at her with eyes that sparkled like the stars outside their window.

“Are you alright?” she asked, voice low and soothing. “I didn’t hurt you did I—?”

Adora shook her head rapidly. “No… It was perfect. You’re perfect.”

A soft smile graced Glimmer’s lips before she pressed them gently to Adora’s and sighed. “I’m also… so tired.”

Adora chuckled lightly, she was too. Sitting up slightly, and taking Glimmer with her, Adora paws for the blankets and draws them tightly around the both of them, laying back against the soft pillows.

“Sleep?” She suggested as Glimmer yawned and tucked her head beneath Adora’s chin, one arm slipping over her waist.

“Way ahead of you,” she mumbled, her lips brushing the skin of Adora’s neck and making her shiver again.

Adora let her eyes close, basking in the warm, soft, strong body pressed against her. With all that had happened between them in the past few weeks, it felt good just to snuggle and sleep beside her.

Glimmer seemed to agree, as she was out within minutes, murmuring sweet nothings in her sleep that brought a smile to Adora’s lips. 

She could never have imagined her life leading her here, to this moment, but now that she _was_ here, she knew that she was never letting it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> All thoughts/comments are welcome.


End file.
